Cliché
by X EviLLovA
Summary: Dua sisi; dua versi; satu arti. Sayangnya jika menyangkut pembahasan pribadi dalam sebuah interaksi yang melibatkan aksi berpokok cinta, segalanya menjadi klise. Bukankah begitu? (Kojuu/Masa)


Memandangmu seperti ini...

...Tak seperti aku meminta hati, namun aku _sudah_ berusaha menaruh dedikasi. Harapanku adalah setitik rasa bagi sanubari, bukan simpati.  
Dan _kau_ kini berdiri disini, _hanya_ untuk memperjelas ironi.

"Lupakan," katamu.  
Aku terdiam atas sepatah kata itu.  
"Kau dengar?"  
Aku _masih_ terdiam.

"Kojuuro."

Kucoba memandangmu saat namaku meluncur dari mulutmu. Kau membalas pandanganku dengan kebencian—lelah, kurasa—Tapi takkan kubuka, _Kenapa_.  
_Aku_ mengerti—Segala; semua ketentuanmu, juga semua penempatan kata dalam bahwasan sandiwara, bahkan dimana arti nyata maupun... _cinta_.

"Ya."

Sayangnya itulah satu-satunya jawaban yang berada, _bagimu_.  
Bisa kulihat tatapan kesalmu padaku saat kunyatakan kesanggupanku untuk menerima. Mungkin inilah penentuan dari sebuah cara, seperti biasa_,_ takkan kupertanyakan, _Kenapa_.

Aku _selalu_ mengerti.

Terkhusus pada posisiku untuk kisah _ini_.

* * *

**Cliché.**

Empat tahun telah berlalu setelah medan pertempuran di Sekigahara—pesta terakhir, yang diperparah oleh kebangkitan Oda Nobunaga dari abu—_Last Party_.  
Kehidupan mulai terisi oleh penyesuaian damai. Masing-masing pemimpin muda tengah larut dalam pencitraan takdir, dari kesibukan membangun teritori sampai dramatisasi di atas panggung politik.

Ambisi menentukan pembentukan jiwa. Dan mereka yang tertempa melalui kerasnya peperangan akan selalu sama.  
Ya, sisi kelam mencetak sebuah kepribadian.

Tak terkecuali terhadap seorang Date Masamune sendiri.

Dan sekali lagi, ya, perhatian seorang Katakura Kojuuro sebagai pribadi berdasarkan implikasi keprihatinan, mungkin bagian dari dirinya _hanya_ mencoba menjaga apa yang tersisa dari semua pengandaian.

Selebihnya—

"Yo, Kojuuro."

Kojuuro pun mengedip atas kesadaran bahwa penjabaran dari semua rangkuman afeksi _masih_ tertuju pada punggungmu.

"Dengan perhitungan sekarang, menurutmu _kita_ akan memperoleh quota satu juta _koku_ penghasilan di akhir tahun ini?"

Pertanyaanmu membuatnya tersenyum—_Kau_ tetap sama, memandang jauh ke depan, berusaha mencari pencapaian di atas segala.  
Maka seperti normalnya, _jika_ menyangkut permintaan masukan...

"Berbagai produksi hasil agraria memang meningkat, namun demi menstabilkan profit, kusarankan Anda mengambil opsi di luar pendapatan dari dalam."

...Jawabannya _akan_ menyesuaikan pengenalan.

Mungkin pertunjukan obligasi.  
Mungkin untuk resonansi.  
Mungkin sebatas pengendalian introspeksi.

Namun yang pasti—

"Hehehehe," tawa renyah sebagai tanggapan mengisi ruangan kerja. Konklusimu bisa terbaca sesempurna tanganmu mengetukkan pipa rokok, abu tembakau tertuang keluar, berjatuhan ke tanah di depan teras tempatmu saat ini duduk. "_Benar_ _juga_. Bisa jadi kesempatan terbaik untuk melihat lebih, mungkin sekaligus membina relasi."

_Klise_.

"Yak, baiklah," katamu kembali sambil beranjak berdiri. "Memang sudah terpikir untuk berbicara dengan beberapa saudagar dari klan-klan di bawah _kita_, bakal banyak dana yang dibutuhkan bagi proyek ini—aku ingin melihat dunia dan pembauran kultur, hitung-hitung sekalian menyetok persediaan senjata plus invenstasi."

"Menarik." Admirasi darinya, namun dia tak pernah menyangka kau bakal menyinggung...

"Menurutmu, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang putri si Tamura Kiyoaki pemilik Istana Miharu di Mutsu?"

Sekejap, kau melihatnya mengepalkan jemari kedua tangannya kala dia mengembalikan pertanyaanmu.

"Apakah... Mego-_hime_?"

Kau pun mendesah panjang, mendramatisir pertimbangan kedua sisi pertanyaan secara seksama—penat, rasanya.  
"Ya-ya, dia. Gadis itu terlihat pandai dan cermat, pastinya mampu mengambil keputusan di saat terburuk. Lagipula untuk menjaga keseluruhan Oushuu membutuhkan partisipasi sekaligus ikatan solid, semakin sah akan semakin baik."

Keheningan melanda saat kedua kakimu mengayuh memasuki ruangan; pikirannya terokupasi kata 'sah', kemungkinan dari konklusinya hanya satu.

"Anda berniat melamarnya?" Intonasinya terdengar mengambang. Kau kini melemparkan tatapan ke pengutara kata, memperhatikannya penuh penilaian.

"Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak; aku _kan_ bertanya dari sudut pandangmu juga, bukankah sudah kunyatakan berulang kali, kau _selalu_ berada di sisiku untuk segala hal?" sahutmu seraya bersandar pada pintu, kemudian menyelipkan ujung filter pipa rokok dalam apit bibirmu—menantinya berdalih.

Tapi senyum lagi-lagi menghiasi wajah Kojuuro, bukan disebabkan keteranganmu yang terkesan dangkal, melainkan indikasi yang terlewat, yaitu peranannya—_perasaannya_.

"Aku mengerti."

Kesatuan dua kata itu meluncur disertai acuan pendapat sesuai keinginanmu. "Untuk semua pilihan Anda pastinya aku, Kojuuro, akan mendukung sepenuh jiwa. Sedangkan pendapatku soal pernikahan hanya ada dua,"

Eksistensinya_._

"Jika sekedar pengukuhan aliansi, maka tidak diperlukan perlakuan basa-basi, cukup datang berbincang bersama ketentuan baris permintaan sebagai pembatas antara dua sisi; pokok yang tertera adalah legalitas,"

Beserta pengorbanannya.

"Namun," lanjutnya. "Kalau Anda berniat membangun sebuah keluarga, ada baiknya mengundang mereka sebagai tamu klan Date untuk menjajaki kebersamaan, istilahnya mencoba saling mengenal, menunjukkan bahwa itikad Anda sepenuhnya berdasarkan suka-sama-suka."

_Sempurna_.

"Hmm~" dengunganmu nyata akan itikad menguji, acap kali menjadikanmu bertanya-tanya, _Mungkinkah dia akan menyatakan, Aku menolak...?  
_"Hanya dua, huh?" tekanmu, bersikap tak puas terhadap dua opsi yang ada.

Kojuuro membuka mulut kembali, hendak menyampaikan lebih.  
Kau mendahului bicara, "Sudah jelas pilihanku adalah saran pertama; _kau_ tahu kebencianku soal tele-tele. Bersikap ringkas dan _done_ adalah metodeku—_simple_."

Walau begitu, sejauh pengungkapan _tahu_, hatimu mendefinisikan berbeda. Konklusimu lagi-lagi bisa terbaca sesempurna arti dilema yang terpancar dari sorot mata kirimu.

"Sayangnya... _aku_ menyukainya, Kojuuro."

Sekali lagi, _klise_.

Mau tidak mau Kojuuro _tampak_ berpikir logis, berpucuk pada kesatuan dua kata yang sama.  
"Aku mengerti. Kapan Anda menginginkan undangan ini untuk disampaikan?" tanyanya dengan sopan—absolut—keterbatasannya kental, selayaknya tanpa arti indulgensi, yang dilakukannya membungkuk sebagai tanda bahwa kesempatannya telah terpasung, sepenuhnya demi harga kesetiaan.

"Semakin cepat akan semakin baik. Malam ini aku ingin bertatap muka dengan mereka." Hembus kepul asap tembakau mengiringi penuturan dari mulutmu.

"Ya."

Setelah sepatah kata itu, Kojuuro beranjak berdiri, berjalan menuju pintu tanpa menoleh untuk mempertahankan apa yang tersisa—_Kau_ sudah dewasa, Masamune-_sama_ yang sekarang berada bukan seorang pemimpin geng Oushuu, melainkan seorang pemimpin klan Date; mencangkup keseluruhan ikon semangat—Mungkin memang tiba saatnya untuk menyesuaikan diri dalam kedamaian pribadi.

Tapi di detik keputusanmu berangsur baku—

"Kojuuro?"

Kojuuro _selalu_ berhenti, terpaku, mencari sosokmu kala suaramu mencapai pada kesadarannya.  
"Ya, Masamune-_sama_?" sahutnya segera. Sedangkan fokus mata kirimu membalasnya dengan tatapan elusif yang jauh menelisik ke sela sukma.

"Kau takkan pergi dariku, benar?"

Pertanyaanmu memaksanya tersenyum.  
"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" tanyanya balik sebagai jawaban lugas.

Kau pun terkekeh seringan berjalan menghampirinya, lalu membawa tangan kirimu menyusuri lehernya, sampai mengalung. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpamu, Kojuuro..."

_Terlalu_ klise.

"Kojuuro-_mu_ akan selamanya seperti ini; _bersama_ Anda."

Mungkin buta.  
Mungkin pengabdian yang semurninya dari asa.

"Kaku..." katamu.

Lawan bicaramu mengerutkan kedua alis selama kau mendekatkan tubuhmu padanya.  
"Selalu begitu," katamu kembali. Nafas hangatmu beranimatif, menerpa bibirnya. "Figur ayah yang kuharapkan—tidak—Jauh dari segala yang berada. Kagetsuna, Kagetsuna..."

Jemari kedua tangannya mengepal semakin erat, ruas-ruas jarinya berkerat.

Dimana peletakanmu sebagai Tuan, bagi ketentuannya?  
Dimana peranannya...?  
Dimana eksistensinya...?  
Dan dimana—

"Haruskah aku yang meminta?" tanyamu segera, memotong semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan di benakmu sendiri. "Haruskah aku _yang_ memulai kata, ataupun menyela, Kojuuro!"

Kojuuro diam membisu, menatap sayu pada wajahmu, yang mempertontonkan pemaksaan sesuai Bontenmaru—kepribadianmu yang minus arogansi.

Tangan kirinya perlahan menjamah pinggangmu, meraba hingga pangkal punggung—sekedar berperan sebagai penopang, _bagimu_.  
"Aku akan menjadi apapun yang Anda inginkan, _namun_ sebagai Katakura Kojuuro—_Ryuu no Migime_."  
"_BULLSHIT_!" bentakmu seketika. "Lalu dimana Katakura Kojuuro yang berjanji meraih mimpi _bersamaku_? KATAKAN DIMANA!?"

Kedua tangannya reflek melingkarkan peluk, merapatkanmu padanya.  
"Aku _disini_, Masamune-_sama_..." jawabnya—Terus dan terus dan terus, segalanya berkutat penuh klise. Percakapan ini, seperti dibiarkannya kau berlaku apapun—

"Berhentilah bersikap pasif padaku...! Aku merindukanmu...!" lirihmu seakan semua terposisi rancu. Jemari tanganmu turun mencengkeram jaketnya.

Kenapa berdiri seperti ini?  
Kenapa mengehendakinya responsif?  
Kenapa bersikukuh untuknya menolak dan menghibahkan atensi?

Kojuuro memejam sejenak.

Di luar dugaan, dia mendadak mencengkeram lengan kananmu kasar sehingga pipa rokok terlepas dan jatuh dari peganganmu.  
"Nhh! Kojuu—"  
"Dimana _versiku_ yang Anda inginkan—_apa_ yang Anda nantikan?" Nada tingginya menjadikanmu memicing.  
"_Wha_—Nghh!" Kau meronta, mencakar pergelangan tangannya saat tekanan dari cengkeramannya membalikkan tubuhmu, bahkan mendorongmu ke tembok, dia tengah mengekangmu dari belakang.  
"Kojuuro! Lepas—"  
Mata kirimu semakin menyipit terhadap bibirnya yang menempel pada daun telinga kananmu.  
"_Jika_ aku memaksa, akankah Anda bersikap sama—menentukan apapun yang Anda suka?"  
"Ko—Ohh!" Konsentrasimu kacau tepat jemari tangan sepasangnya memegang bidang dadamu, menguak kain yukata kenaanmu bersama rambah, kulitnya bertemu kulitmu, sesuai pembukaan mengarungi intimasi.  
"Dan apa yang Anda harapkan _selain_ dukungan?" Cecarannya lebih mirip frustasi ketimbang pertanyaan. Detak jantungmu pun berdegup bak genderang kala kukungan darinya membekukmu penuh notasi...

..._Memiliki_.

"Salahkah menaruh batas atas elegi, demi Anda, ketimbang berkata, _Aku menolak_...?"

Gravitasi darinya seiring batang kemaluannya yang ereksi menekan belahan bokongmu; jemari tangannya menuruni abdomenmu, menjajah detil demi detil area personal seolah mengukir nama—_namanya_.

Apa yang salah?  
Apa yang berubah?

Tak lagi dimengerti, kenapa beralih _begini_. Terasa membutakan, ironi miliknya terlanjur terpaut erosi milikmu. Dan kau _tetap_ menentang.

"Henti—KOJUURO!"

Klise telah pudar, suaramu terdengar parau. Hanya desperasi—distorsi serupa aliran air yang tumpah-ruah; ketenangannya pupus dan pecah berkeping-keping bagaikan topeng keramik.

Selebihnya—

"Ng-gahh!" Kau mengerang saat jemari tangannya menyelip sela hakama, menemukan batang kemaluanmu dan menggenggam erat. "ANHH!" Tanganmu reflek bertahan pada salah satu tulang kayu tembok; terenggah-engah, resah sekaligus pasrah.  
Mata kirimu berakhir memejam sejalan keraguan. Pesonanya lebih dari ilusi nyata, dia yang disebut _Migime_ telah membaur menjadi keutuhan pribadi dan melengkapi; kau _lah_ yang membentuknya seperti ini—obsesif—sesuai perangaimu.

"Ko-Kojuu—Nhh!" Pegangan pada batang kemaluanmu dibebaskan. Lengan kananmu tahu-tahu ditarik pendek, tubuhmu pun terhentak menghadapnya. Berikutnya yang terjadi hanya penyatuan mulut dengan mulut, peleburan indikasi beserta antuk gigi. "Anff-mffh—"

Kesadaranmu menghilang sedikit demi sedikit, baik dikarenakan perih cengkeraman, juga dikarenakan tekanan kendali dominasi darinya.  
Ludah dan pergulatan lidah tak terjurus penyepuhan permainan, melainkan pelepasan sirkulasi kemunafikan—dia menderita, kau menyadarinya; dia tertekan, kau mengetesnya; dia berharap, kau memutuskannya; dia takkan pernah bicara, sampai aksi membuatmu—

"Mmhh-haa-hahahahahaa..."

Ya, kau tertawa. Dan ya, Kojuuro langsung menghentikan semua seakan perbuatannya diubahnya semudah formasi rasional.

"Kenapa..." kata-katanya menggantung begitu saja, seiring koneksi mulut berbasuh sejarak tipis, bersama alunan sengal.  
"Kenapa, _katamu_...?" balasmu saat sorot mata kirimu bertemu fokus kedua matanya.

Sekali lagi, _siapa_ yang klise?

"Berbuat kontra dari sifat normalmu, seolah kau menjadikanku oposisi; _ini_ sungguh lucu, Kojuuro. Kalau kau tak mau aku menikah dengannya, katakan saja." Tantanganmu fasih. Dan dia diam membeku. Kau sudah terlalu pandai mengenainya telak dalam verbal.

Kojuuro melepaskan cengkeraman. "Aku salah."

"_Salah_? Karena aku membiarkanmu? Atau karena aku benar?" tukasmu. Dia hanya memalingkan muka selayaknya melarikan diri dari jangkauan pengelihatan interogatifmu.

"Karena _aku_ ajudanmu."

Kali ini pilihan jawabannya ringkas dan _done_, sesuai metodemu—_simple_.

Kau pun menghela nafas panjang sambil menyeka rambutmu menggunakan jemari kedua tangan, mempertontonkan pemandangan berantakan yang menghiasi penampilanmu. Rasa perih akibat cengkeraman jari-jari tangannya masih membekas ngilu, bukan terkhusus fisik, namun jauh menoreh dasar hatimu—sia-sia, rasanya.

Tapi responsimu cukup...

"Lupakan," katamu. Epilog yang kau verifikasikan sebagai penutup problema. "Kau dengar? Kojuuro."

Kojuuro mengalihkan acuan pandang, memandangmu beberapa waktu lamanya, kemudian menjawab...

"Ya."

_Klise_.

* * *

**End.**

* * *

**_A/n_:_ ide cerita ini intinya, salah tanggap yang dipaksakan sejalan—tenggang-rasa, yang tercipta sebatas penyesuaian._  
**_**Maknanya sendiri sebenarnya cukup dalam, sekaligus luas. Kesan yang berada hanya perasaan.**_

_**Dengan mengandaikan pembaca berperan sebagai karakter Date Masamune dimaksudkan agar mengerti sudut pandangnya—betapa egois—tetapi disitulah perbandingan tercipta. Juga mengikuti cerita berdasarkan sudut pandang karakter Katakura Kojuuro ****pada babak prolog, ****yang mengharapkan lebih, namun memilih menelan ironi.**_

_**Pemakaian kedua karakter tidak lebih untuk membangun atmosfer angst; keduanya hanya dipinjam dan milik para penciptanya.**_

_**Terima kasih dari author untuk kalian yang sudah membaca fic ini. :)**_


End file.
